


Show Me Some Mercy

by Hoppskibjack



Series: 14 Ar Music Video [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ice, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, sub Matthias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: After the filming of the14 Ármusic video, Matthías needs to experience the real thing.





	Show Me Some Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read the other work first, but you will understand if you just read this. Thanks again to the NSFW Hatari discord server (The Dungeon) for the prompt, support and their desire to read this. As before, the original female character is designed to be a template for the person reading it (if they wish) that's why her appearance is only loosely described. Special thanks to @DecidedlyUndecidedly for the betaing <3 Everything is SSC.

Matthías knocked on the door, the heavy clunk reverberating inside. He tapped his foot, adrenaline coursing through his veins as what seemed like an eternity passed him by. He turned to watch the cars passing on the street outside, if only for something to occupy him.

“Matthías, hello.”

“Sael, Violet.”

Violet moved aside, welcoming him in without questioning why he was here. 

“Did the viewing go well?”

Matthías nodded, his ability to be polite at odds with his eyes being fixed on the door to the playroom. He broke his gaze away as she took his coat. “Yes, sorry, everyone seemed to be captured by it. It looked great. You did really well. I’m afraid I left rather abruptly after the end to come here.”

“And why was that?”

He glanced back at her. She knew why, there was a hint of a smile on her lips and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not sure,” he lied. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. “Do you have any ideas?” If this was flirting, he wasn’t exactly sure it was, it was going over as well as a tooth extraction. 

“Maybe, you’ve come back for more of my attention?”

When he merely smiled in response, she laughed, a sound the singer always enjoyed hearing. 

“Get in there, then,” her tone was teasing. “I can show you a few things. When I come back you should be kneeling.”

He didn’t pout, although she would say later that he did, before he spoke. “Violet, can I request something of you?” His question made her pause and Matthías pressed on, “Can you actually show me, please?” He slightly stressed the ‘please’ for emphasis, he worried that he was on this side of pleading. “A real session, not just theatrics for a music video.”

Violet paused and looked at him for a long moment, assessing him, or the situation or perhaps both. “Theatrics? Is that what that was?” She was holding back a smile, but eventually relented and put a hand on his shoulder. “OK then Matthías, if that’s what you want, do as I ask, but strip first.”

As soon as she turned away he walked into the playroom and shut the door behind him. He shed the clothes he was wearing, taking care as he was setting them down to make a relatively tidy pile near the door, next to a chair and out of the way. He knelt down on the slightly padded floor to wait and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He realized how good he felt kneeling on the floor and waiting; he felt content. The stillness of the room calmed his pounding heart and let him sit a little quieter. He let his thoughts ramble by. Violet, Ma’am, Miss, she hadn’t said what to call her, and he knew from the little the BDSM society had talked about it that people often used titles. He looked around the lit room and although she hadn’t told him to close his eyes, the sight of toys and implements on the walls that could bring pain as well as pleasure was too much right now. He let his head dip and closed his eyes. 

Fingers carded through his hair, tightening to gently tug his head up. When he opened his eyes, Violet crouched down waiting in front of him. He rested his cheek against her hand, mirroring the music video earlier; she smiled in response, then reluctantly pulled away and stood. 

“We need to have a little chat first, Mattí.” It was only when all his attention was on her that she continued, ”ground rules. Red, yellow, green, still OK?”

“That’s fine.”

“That’s fine, what?” 

Her tone wasn’t angry or irritated, but it was controlled. Matthías quickly searched his memory for the second time, had she ever told him what to call her? Did she expect him to guess?

“Mattí,” she prompted. 

“Those colors are fine, Ma’am?” He glanced up hesitantly with the title, his own lack of experience showing. 

Violet smiled. “I’ll give you one more chance, since I’m feeling generous.” 

Mattís heart was thumping now and he hazarded one last guess. “Miss?”

“Good boy, that will do.”

Mattí felt something tighten in his chest at the praise and ducked his head to hide the smile on his face. He should have been embarrassed to feel so giddy about someone saying good boy, yet he only felt happy. 

Violet placed a finger under his chin and tipped his head back up, gently kissing him on the forehead. “Don’t hide from me Mattí, I want to be able to read you like a book.” She touched his nose with a fingertip. The blush on his cheeks deepened and he kept his chin up like she asked. 

“I know I’m at an advantage here,” the Domme continued. “I know the rules because I set them and because I’ve played in this dynamic before. This is your first time, so you’re going to make mistakes and that’s OK, it’s my job to correct you. However,” she smoothed back a lock of hair as it fell forward towards his eyes, “as long as I know you’re not doing it on purpose just to get a reaction out of me, they’ll just be little corrections.”

Mattí cleared his throat. “And what happens if I do it on purpose, Miss?” The Miss was tacked on quickly. 

Violet’s smile grew a little. “Do you have plans to rebel already? Well, you won’t like it, trust me. I would probably just stop altogether, I don’t have the patience for brats.”

Matthías nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything intelligent. His ability to speak was hindered even more when she produced a blindfold and he swallowed, trying to remember to keep his chin up. Her touch felt electric as she smoothed it down, taking her time to trace his hairline and caressing as she straightened out the elastic strap that held it on.

The fabric was soft, blacking out the room entirely and filling his nose with a very light floral scent. He was suddenly highly aware of the fact that he was naked, adjusting his hands behind his back and shuffling his knees together a little before they were stopped by a smooth leather boot. 

She made a tsking noise somewhere in front of him. “Don’t try to hide from me Mattí,” her voice was sweet and teasing, Matthías complying as they were gently pushed apart. “Next time you deny me, I’ll have to correct you.” The threat was uttered so sweetly and without any chance for protest that he believed it absolutely. He didn’t know what correcting him would entail, but he didn’t want to find out. 

Her fingers were tracing across his shoulders, manicured fingernails leaving light scratches in their wake. He felt like a cat or a dog being caressed by its master, alternating between smooth touches and scratches. He leaned into her touch, earning him a chuckle from Violet. 

“I know you like it, but I want you to stay still, can you do that for me?” 

Mattí nodded, enjoying the smooth, scratch, smooth of the fingers on his skin. Then he hissed as a pinch ran through his nipple. Those same manicured nails grasping the nub and sinking into sharply. He wanted to squirm away, he wasn’t bound after all, but it felt wrong to do so when she had told him to stay still.

“Can you do that for me, Mattí?” She repeated as the fingers squeezed, twisting and sending more little shocks of pain throughout. 

“Yes!” 

“Yes, what?” 

Her voice was less sweet now and Mattí grimaced as the pain increased. “Yes, Miss, please I can do that!” He was doing it right now, trying to prove that he could. Couldn’t she see that?

“Good boy,” she said as she released her grip, eliciting a hiss from him in response. “And so polite. Next time I ask a question you must answer me out loud. I shouldn’t have to repeat myself, should I?” 

Mattí’s response was immediate. “No, Miss.” The pain in his nipple was already almost gone, just a lingering sensation to remind him. The fingers were back doing pleasant circles and sweeps across his skin, a warm and comforting touch. 

“Good boy Mattí, you’re learning quickly. That’s just a little correction so you remember the rules.”

A little correction. Those words jumped out to Mattí - he didn’t want to know what a big correction might be. 

“Now,” she said humming as she considered her options. “As much as I love seeing you on your knees, for what I want to do to you I need you in a more comfortable position. I’m going to guide you into the seat that’s in the corner near the door and you are not going to take the blindfold off, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Miss.”

“I need you to trust me and be the good boy I’m sure you can be.” 

“I trust you, Miss.” He did trust her: if he didn’t he wouldn’t have been able to do the music video with her leading him around on a leash. 

He let her lead and stepped where she asked him to and within moments he was seated in a leather chair, slightly reclined back. He relaxed into the seat, allowing his body to sink into the leather and his legs to be spread and put on either side of the footrest. While there was nothing binding him to keep his legs apart, he would need to bring his legs up and over to close them. All of this meant that he was now very aware of how open and vulnerable he was and how hard he was because of that.

“How are you feeling Mattí? What’s your colour?” 

“Green, Miss.” The Miss part was getting easier, he would just tack it onto everything and hope for the best. 

“That’s good, takk.” She was doing something not far away and sounded slightly distracted. He couldn’t identify what she was doing from sound alone, but he straightened a little and tried to listen for clues.

“I’m sure you’re curious what I’m doing,” Violet said now coming closer and rattling something on a tray next to him. Could she read his mind? “Since this is your first time playing with me, we’re going to start simple. All you have to do is not move and answer my questions properly. You have your colours if you need to stop or slow down. Does that sound good?” 

Mattí paused and considered the question. It sounded easy enough, almost too easy. “Yes miss, it sounds easy.” 

“Well, we’ll see if you’re right about that.”

The cold was unexpected. Mattí jerked back into the seat with a gasp as a cold trail snaked down between his pecs and down his stomach. Now he understood the blindfold. Her hand on his breast bone kept him still. 

“I said, don’t move Matthías.” Violet warned as the ice continued down, pausing for a moment to let the cold sit and then slowly traveled up the shaft of his penis. 

The ice never seemed to diminish like it would with a melting ice cube and on his warm skin it felt like a blunt knife. The sensation was alarming at first, but also erotic. He managed to stay still until the ice hit the sensitive head of his cock and his hands reflexively moved to bat it away. 

“Do we need to stop?” Violet asked. 

Matthías froze. She didn’t sound angry, but he could hear something in her voice. He dismissed it. It wasn’t his fault, anyone would react like that to ice on his cock! “No, I’m sorry Miss, but I couldn’t help it.” 

“You couldn’t help it?” 

“No… Miss.” 

“You don’t have control over your hands?”

Maybe this was a trap. “It just happened, I couldn’t stop it. It won’t happen again.”

Violet sighed, a rather dramatic sigh that made Mattí frown under the blindfold. “You’re right, it won’t. I’m sorry Mattí, this was my mistake. Put your hands behind the chair, please.” 

The rope that criss-crossed his wrists moments after he put them behind the chair was soft and within moments he felt his arms snugly pinned back. He tested the bindings and now stronger feelings of helplessness begin to trickle into his mind. Violet’s lips were right by his ear, speaking softly. “Please don’t make me tie your legs down as well. Be a good boy and stay still until I say you can move.”

All of his skin prickled and the soft threat whispered in his ear went straight to his dick. Her tone reminded him of ‘not angry, just disappointed’ and Mattí’s response of “Yes, miss” was barely above a whisper.

The cold returned and he moaned quietly instead of struggling. He opened his legs a little more and this compliance was met with whispered praise from Violet. A blush reddened his cheeks and chest as he struggled to keep from arching up into her hand which had now replaced the ice stroking and sliding across his flesh. Embarrassment wrapped tightly around his arousal. He needed a little more contact, couldn’t she give him that? It was only her orders to stay still that were keeping his hips down. 

“You’re being so good for me, Mattí. I bet you want just a little more, don’t you?” He nodded and then remembered her command to speak. “Yes, please, miss.”

“If you can be good and keep still for a little while longer I’ll give you a reward.”

Her hand continued to gently stroke his cock without any pressure, like a warm whisper on his skin when he wanted more. He nodded again even if she didn’t need an answer. He was eager to please if relief was in sight, but now he was also eager to please even if she denied him. It made him feel like he had security he didn’t have and a greater purpose. He steeled himself for whatever pain or shocking sensation would come next. 

However, it wasn’t painful. Instead his cock was wrapped in warm luxurious softness and he groaned in pleasure. He had never felt anything like that before, it wasn’t flesh, but it was surely the next best thing. He lifted his hips, thrusting into the softness; for one more second the feeling of friction filled every nerve ending in his body and then it was promptly taken away. Violet didn’t speak and when Mattí’s hips came back down the wonderful softness returned. It was maddening. Each time he tried to seek a little more contact the sensation was taken away, he wanted to cry. There were tears building in his eyes. What good was such a wonderful sensation if he could do nothing and couldn’t enjoy it? 

“Please miss,” he whimpered, “just a little more, please.” 

“Will you stay still?”

He couldn’t promise that, he’d be lying. There was no way he could stay still with that wonderful warm encircling his cock. The question here was would she know that he wasn’t telling the truth?

“Yes Miss, I’ll stay still.” He briefly heard himself and felt a pang of embarrassment. He sounded so desperate. His cock already ached between the sensations and the newness of the situation it hadn’t taken long. 

“I don’t believe you Mattí, I think as soon as I wrap you up you’re going to be humping my hand begging to come.”

No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t beg. He had some decency, didn’t he? He didn’t say anything and Violet laughed. It wasn’t a mean laugh, but it was a telling one.

“I thought so. Look at that hard cock of yours, you’re ready to go right now, aren’t you? Ready to fuck whatever I put on your dick and to hell with the consequences.”

She had seen right through the lie.

“I want a little insurance since this is your first time with me.” She was rummaging through something and Mattí struggled to hear over the sound of things moving in a drawer.

She came back over and let him feel the piece of leather in her hand. It snapped on either end and felt smooth to the touch. “This is a cock ring. I’m going to put it on you and then you can thrust away and you can’t come until I take it off. You’re leaving your orgasm up to me. Is that a good compromise?”

“Yes, Miss. Green.”

“Good boy, I hoped you would say that. Tell me when you’re close.”

With the cock ring snugly fastened the soft sensation returned, this time with a bit more pressure from Violet’s hand. He quickly dubbed it the best handjob he had ever received until…

“I’m close, Miss.”

The rhythm began to speed up and the pressure in him built even more. 

“Really close…”

He waited impatiently for the click of the snaps being undone, but it didn’t come and neither did he. He felt it building and building, each thrust bringing an edge of pain as he chased something he couldn’t quite reach. 

“I bet you really want to come now.” She said and Mattí wanted to scream. 

“Yes, miss! Please!” His pleading may have changed from a blend of English and Icelandic, he wasn’t sure.

“Shh, shh… You agreed to let me decide and I don’t think you’re ready quite yet.” Violet’s hand was gently swiping through his hair. 

“No! Please, please let me come, this isn’t fair.” He could hear himself pleading, he didn’t care. 

When Violet spoke her tone lacked the previous teasing edge. “Matthías, what’s your colour?”

The question stunned him for a moment, he was aching and his body was practically vibrating with need. Why did she ask that? “Green.” Then it suddenly dawned on him. He had said no and had suddenly changed into this pleading mess. “I don’t need to stop. Miss, please, I just don’t think I can go any longer. Take pity.”

“You don’t need pity Mattí, you need someone to tell you that you can do this. I think you can, and isn’t it my decision? Let me give you what you need, you just have to let me do what you agreed to let me do.” Her softer and frankly calming voice was back and it spoke to the remaining cells of sanity left. 

With sweat on his chest rapidly cooling and his hair getting stuck to the sweat on his forehead he must have looked a sight. Shame passed through him. He had agreed to let this woman keep him from coming until she let him. What if she decided he never could? He was an adult, he didn’t need anyone to tell him what to do and here he was blindfolded and tied to a chair with leather around his dick. What the hell was wrong with him?

It felt really good, was the only answer his brain could muster. Embarrassing, but really good. 

“OK.”

One word and the firm grasp around his erection was back and he hummed in approval, forgetting about the self-consciousness burning in his cheeks. Violet chuckled above him. 

His hum quickly turned into a moan, then a gasp of urgency and then a frustrated grunt as he was denied release, allowed as close as the cock ring would allow before Violet slowed or stopped completely and he was able to cool down. 

He now fully understood what edging was (he was fairly certain that’s what this was) and felt strangely relieved Violet had thought to put in a safety net of sorts. He’d have come by now if it wasn’t for the cock ring, and punishment was the last thing he wanted. 

He kept up a litany of pleading each time he came close, begging his Domme to show mercy and let this be the time he was allowed to come and each time Violet would ease off, slowly bringing him back down to simmering. He thought he was starting to go insane. 

“I think you’ve suffered enough.”

The sweetest words he had heard all day. 

Her hand disappeared for a moment and when it returned the blindfold was also pulled off. The room had been dimmed so the change in brightness wasn’t as harsh as it had been had it happened before. Matthías looked down, seeing his cock swollen and ready to burst as soon as the cock ring was removed. He swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly aching to finish himself off. 

“Look at me.” Violet said and Matthías reluctantly looked up to meet her gaze. “Do not look away or close your eyes, but you can move as much as you like once the cock ring is off.”

He didn’t wait for an invitation to answer. “Yes Miss”.

Her smile was bright and broad and he felt it in his chest even as her hand, coated in something smooth and warming was slowly dragged up and down his shaft. It was bittersweet though, he needed it a little faster and a little tighter, but she knew that, he told himself as he took a calming breath and willed himself to be patient. 

Her gaze was intense - he found himself falling into her eyes and drowning in the sensations. The click of the cock ring unsnapping was like shackles being loosened, a key in a lock that had kept him secure, and his breath stuttered in excitement. Her grip tightened, her rhythm sped up, and he felt himself climbing again. Closer and closer he came to that pinnacle and he made no effort to stop his hips from moving in time with her hand. He couldn’t feel embarrassed by his eagerness, it felt too good to be ashamed of it. 

What if this was a trap? He was almost at the edge and although he would fall over it at any moment he managed to hold it long enough to ask, “Miss, can I come?” 

“Yes, go ahead.” 

She could have teased him, but instead she looked proud and Matthías fell over that edge with a shout. The explosion behind his eyes made him wonder if he had gone blind. Every muscle was tense and then relaxed at the same time. His body felt like he was floating, he was sure birds felt this way when they first learned to fly. 

When he opened his eyes a moment later, Violet had reached behind the chair and unfastened the bindings holding his hands. As the circulation started to return she rubbed the reddened flesh gently, examining it for any knicks or scrapes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead when she noticed him watching her and helped him pull his arms forward into his lap. 

“Now that the scene is over, how are you feeling?” Her voice was soft and kind and she pulled a chair next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“My brain is a little, um…” he stopped to think, waving a hand as he looked for the right word, “confused, tired?” He rested his head on her shoulder and she shifted so it wouldn’t be an odd angle for his neck. “It was very good though, I’ve never experienced anything like that before. Not just the orgasm, but all the feelings.” She looked a little confused, but didn’t interrupt so he continued. “I was embarrassed and ashamed to want the things I wanted, but they were so good. Then I realized I didn’t have to be ashamed because I was just following your commands. It felt so… so….” 

She nodded. “Freeing.” 

The word was stated so simply, and yet, that was it. “Yes, exactly! I was able to just let go. It’s hard for me to just stop thinking and let go, this was what I needed.”

“I’m glad I could help sweetheart. Stay as long as you need to, I won’t rush you out. When you’re ready, you probably should get back to the group and the music video. Klemens has called you multiple times.” She handed him his phone and he saw the list of unanswered call notifications including one from Einar and one from Andrean. 

“You’re right, I should get dressed,” he said as his brain began to clear and he finally stood to stretch his legs. Glancing down at his clothes he happened to see the spots on her boot out of the corner of his eye, little water stains on the leather. 

Violet made a sound, like she was about to speak, but Mattí ignored her to bend down with a tissue and wipe up the spots of liquid. When he straightened back up he caught the wicked little gleam in her eye. 

“Sorry, I assumed that was from me.” Matthías said and he chuckled.

“I believe it was,” came Violet’s reply and she handed him his clothes to get dressed. “If you ever want to learn how to clean boots properly, or want another session I’m always here.” 

There was more to that statement than just cleaning. The memory of his legs being pushed open by those boots made his dick twitch in his jeans. He nodded, all while vowing to look it all up online when he got home. A boot kink? Was that something he had? Did she have that? He dressed and said his goodbyes with another hug, promising to check back with her if he started to feel off in any way. 

“Please tell Klemens takk fyrir again for sending you my way.” 

This was the comment that made him select his cousin’s name in his phone and hit ‘send’. Matthías shut the front door and started back towards the building they had borrowed for the shoot, listening to the call connect with a satisfying click. The two cousins chatted for a moment before Matthías interjected, “By the way, Violet says hello and wanted me to tell you thanks for sending me to her.” 

Klemens chuckled on the other side of the line. “I hope she was able to help you clear your head.” 

“Yes, she did do that.” Matthías refrained from details, but his tone was enough to get the other man ‘mhm’ing on the line. “I’m guessing that’s how you know her, you took part in a session?”

There was a brief pause before Klemens spoke again, “Yes.” Another pause and then, “Reykjavik is small, BDSM even smaller Matthías, who do you think taught her?”


End file.
